Trans-Dimensional Love
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Lord Monty Fiske/Monkey Fist appears in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension via a "Kraang Portal" and he and Donatello soon begin to have feelings for each other. This is my third Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story.
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover yaoi story

A Monty Fiske/Monkey Fist and Donatello story

Trans-Dimensional Love

Note: This story is in Donatello's point of view.

Chapter 1: Who is this new guy?

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself and the pairing: DonatelloXMonty Fiske/Monkey Fist.

Well I was on my way to April's place when a "Kraang Portal" opened up, I pulled out my Bo-staff, expecting that the Kraang had found a way back, but suddenly this dude wearing a ninja outfit somewhat falls out of the portal and he then passed out. After the portal closed, I put my Bo-staff back in its holder, walk over to the dude, and say to myself, "Who is this guy? Is he working with the Kraang?" The dude then gained consciousness, he looked at me and said, "Who are you? And where am I?" I say, "My name is Donatello, and you are in New York City. What's your name, sir?" He stands up and says, "My name is Lord Monty Fiske." I smile and say, "Are you a ninja?" He says, "I'm not just a ninja, I'm a master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar." I say, "What's Tai Sheng Pek Kwar?" He says in a surprised manner, "You don't know about Tai Sheng Pek Kwar or Monkey Kung Fu?" I shake my head and say, "No, I've never heard of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar." He says, "I will tell you all about it. But first, could we go somewhere and sit down, I'm very tired from standing for over 5 hours." I nod and say, "Sure we can go to my place."

End of chapter 1: Who is this new guy?

Next:

Chapter 2: I introduce my brothers and sensai to Lord Monty Fiske

Note: There will be 8 chapters total. The romance won't begin until chapter 3.


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover yaoi story

A Monty Fiske/Monkey Fist and Donatello story

Trans-Dimensional Love

Chapter 2: I introduce my brothers and sensai to Lord Monty Fiske

After about half an hour, me and Monty Fiske reach the lair, Monty says to me right before we enter the lair, "You live in the sewers?" I say, "Yeah, just me, my brothers, and sensai." He says, "So you're not the only mutant turtle in your world?" I say, "Nope, there's also another mutant turtle named Slash." When we enter the lair, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Splinter walk over to us, and Splinter says to me, "My son, you have brought a stranger here?" I say, "Sensai, bros, meet Lord Monty Fiske, he just happened to show up on the surface via a Kraang Portal." Leo says, "Hello Lord Fiske, my name is Leonardo, these are my brothers, Raphael and Michelangelo, you've already met Donnie." Splinter says, "Hello Lord Fiske, my name is Hamato Yoshi, but you may call me Splinter. It is nice to meet you." Monty smiles and says, "It's nice to meet you all, and please call me Monty."

End of chapter 2: I introduce my brothers and sensai to Lord Monty Fiske

Next: Chapter 3: I start to form a crush on Lord Monty Fiske


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover yaoi story

A Monty Fiske/Monkey Fist and Donatello story

Trans-Dimensional Love

Chapter 3: I start to form a crush on Lord Monty Fiske

I say, "I'm gonna head to my lab, and continue on my Retro-Mutagen, in order to return the Shredder back to his easier-to-beat self." Leo says, "We hope it works, Donnie." I say, "I do too, Leo." 15 minutes later, Monty walks into my lab, and says "Hello Donatello, I wanted to thank you for letting me come back to your place with you." I look up from Retro-Mutagen and say, "It was not-" He says, "It was much more than nothing, Donatello." I say, "It was the least I could do." He walks over closer to me and says, "You're such a gentleman." I blush furiously and say, "Th-thanks." He smiles and says, "You're welcome, and don't mind my asking, but why are you blushing?" I sigh and say, "I-I'm nervous about saying this.. But I.. I've formed a crush on you." He laughs a bit and says, "I guess there is such a thing as love at first sight." I nod and he walks over to where he stand right in front of me, I blush more, and he says, "You're very handsome for a turtle mutant." I feel as he grabs my left hand with his right hand, pulls me closer to him, and says before kissing me, "I guess you can tell that I have a crush on you too."

End of chapter 3: I start to form a crush on Lord Monty Fiske

Next: Chapter 4: April and Casey meet Lord Monty Fiske


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover yaoi story

A Monty Fiske/Monkey Fist and Donatello story

Trans-Dimensional Love

Chapter 4: April and Casey meet Lord Monty Fiske

I hear a knock on the door to my lab, I open my eyes, see Leo, pull away from Monty and say while blushing furiously, "Le-Leo wh-what are you doing? Wh-what's up?" He says, "Sorry to break up the moment, but April and Casey are here, you might as well introduce them to Lord Fiske here." I nod and say, "Alright." Monty says, "I hope we can do this again." I nod and say, "Me too." We step out of my lab and April says, "Hey Donnie, who's thi-" Monty smiles and says to both April and Casey, "My name is Lord Monty Fiske, what's your name?" April says, "My name is April O'neil, it's nice to meet you, Lord Fiske." Casey nods and says, "My name is Casey Jones, it's nice to meet you, Monty." April says to me, "Hey Donnie, can I talk to you in private?" I nod and say, "Sure." We enter my lab, I close the door, and say, "So what'd you want to talk about, April?" She says, "I wanted to tell you that I love you, Donnie." I say, "You do? I mean, I'm already in a relationship.." She says, "With who?" I say, "Monty."

End of chapter 4: April and Casey meet Lord Monty Fiske

Next: Chapter 5: The Mutanimals, Karai, and Shinigami meet Lord Monty Fiske


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover yaoi story

A Monty Fiske/Monkey Fist and Donatello story

Trans-Dimensional Love

Chapter 5: The Mutanimals, Karai, and Shinigami meet Lord Monty Fiske

After half an hour, me, my bros, and Monty are at the entrance to where the Mutanimals are now staying, Leo says, "Remember, we're mainly here to do two things, Donnie, you introduce the Mutanimals, Karai, and Shinigami to your now love, Lor-... I mean Monty. While the rest of us check and see if they've seen any sign of the Super Shredder." I nod and say, "You got it, Leo." Leo knocks on the door, after a minute Karai opens it, and says, "Leo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo. What a surprise. Have you came by to check up on me?" Leo shakes his head and says, "Nah, we came to see if you, Shinigami, and the Mutanimals have seen any sign of the Super Shredder." She nods and says, "Alright, come on in." We then enter, and I say, "Karai, I'd like to introduce you to Lord Monty Fiske." Monty smiles and says, "Hello miss Karai, Donatello has told me much about you." Karai nods and says, "It's nice to meet you, Lord Fiske." We then enter a room and see the Mutanimals and Shinigami. Dr. Rockwell is the first to address us by saying, "Ah hello again Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." Leo says, "Hello Rockwell, have you and the others seen any sight of the Super Shredder recently?" Slash says, "We haven't seen any sign of the Super Shredder, but we did see Tiger Claw, Bebop, and Rocksteady a few days ago." I say, "Hey Slash, Doc, Leatherhead, Mondo, and Shinigami, I'd like to introduce you to Lord Monty Fiske." Monty walks over to them, smiles and says, "Hello it's nice to meet you all." Slash says, "Hello Lord Fiske." Rockwell says, "Hello Lord Fiske, it is an honor to make your aquintance." Leatherhead says, "Hello Lord Fiske it's nice to meet you." Mondo says, "Yo Monty, it's nice to meet you dude." Shinigami says, "Hello Lord Fiske, it's nice to meet you."

End of chapter 5: The Mutanimals, Karai, Shinigami meet Lord Monty Fiske

Next:

Chapter 6: April's questions


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover yaoi story

A Monty Fiske/Monkey Fist and Donatello story

Trans-Dimensional Love

Chapter 6: April's questions

Once me, my bros, and Monty get back to the lair, April grabs my left hand, pulls me into my lab and says, "Donnie, why are you with Lord Fiske?" I say, "First off his name is Monty. Second, well I figured since you never admitted your feelings to me until now, and never let me tell you my feelings for you... I figured you weren't into me, so I decided to go out with Monty to keep me from living a life without romance." She then says, "Every time you tried to tell me how you felt, you were usually hurt or your brothers were around and you were too shy to admit them then. And about never telling you about my feelings for you until now, I was just a bit nervous and scared to tell you up until now." I shake my head and say, "You're wrong, it wasn't always those two reasons. And besides I love Mont-" She says, "I know." She then leaves my lab, and Monty walks in, and he says to me, "What was that about, Donatello, my love?" I say, "April was just wondering why I was going out with you and not her." He nods, walks closer to me, takes my left hand in his right hand, kisses it, and says, "Ah, well I'm glad that you decided to stay with me, my love." I smile and say, "I love you so much, my love, I'd never ever want to leave you or lose you." He smiles and pulls me closer to him, and says before kissing me with a lot of passion, "You know that I feel the same way for you." I kiss him back, he wraps his right arm around my waist.

End of chapter 6: April's questions

Next:

Chapter 7: Monty tells me about Tai Sheng Pek Kwar


	7. Chapter 7

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monty Fiske/Monkey Fist and Donatello story

Trans-Dimensional Love

Chapter 7: Monty tells me about Tai Sheng Pek Kwar

I wrap my right arm around his waist. He pulls away and says, "I'm going tell you about Tai Sheng Pek Kwar." I nod and say, "Alright, I'm certainly interested in learning about Tai Sheng Pek Kwar." He nods and says, "Well as you know Tai Sheng Pek Kwar is also known as Monkey Kung Fu, it actually is somewhat mythical, but it is real, since I am a master of it. There also is Mystical Monkey Powers, which I have, they actually help me with my Tai Sheng Pek Kwar skills." I say, "Mystical Monkey Powers? That sounds like something in a fairy-tale." He says, "They may sound a bit fairy-tale-ish but they're real, I assure you." I say, "Alright..."

End of chapter 7: Monty tells me about Tai Sheng Pek Kwar

Next:

Chapter 8: Final chapter


	8. Chapter 8

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover yaoi story

A Monty Fiske/Monkey Fist and Donatello story

Trans-Dimensional Love

Chapter 8: Final chapter

Leo enters my lab and says, "Hey bro, how's that Retro Mutagen coming?" I smile and say, "It's coming along, it'll be ready by the time we take on the Super Shredder again." He nods and says before exitting my lab, "We're counting on you, Donnie." I nod, look at Monty, and say, "So will you be helping me, my bros, sensai, April, Casey, Karai, Shinigami, and the Mighty Mutanimals take down the Super Shredder, my love?" He nods and says, "It's the least I could do for you, my love." I kiss him, he kisses me back, he licks my lower lip asking for entrance, I blush slightly, and open my mouth allowing his tongue in. I then stick my tongue in his mouth, we then roll each other's tongues over one and other. He pushes me againist the back wall, while still french kissing me. I wrap my arms around his waist, and he wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls away and says with a smirk, "I can't wait to do more with you, my love." I blush furiously and say, "Ye-yeah, same here." He smiles, takes my right hand, kisses it, and says, "I know that we'll be together forever, my love." I smile and say, "Absolutely, Monty, I'd never ever leave you." He then says before he turns around to leave my lab, "I'll let you continue on that Retro Mutagen that you need to finish." I nod and watch as he exits my lab, I then go back to working on my Retro Mutagen.

The end.


End file.
